


Starlight and (Rainbows)

by fishymint



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishymint/pseuds/fishymint
Summary: Sylvain and Felix are only best friends and  are nothing but best friends, right?I mean what type of best friends would you be if you didn't make a promise to each other to not die first and instead die together. HahaEveryone and their mother at Garreg Mach could see how much they want to be together.Maybe it requires something or,,,, someone to make them realise their true feelings for each other.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Starlight and (Rainbows)

It's been three months since Sylvain started his schooling at the ever regal, ever extravagant, ever holy.......... Garreg Mach Monastery.

For a beginning school year, he would've expected it to be a calm and relaxing journey. Perhaps he'd flirt with a charming lady and break a few hearts here or there but alas nothing goes well . His recent lover who was a poet who called this a " festival of chaos" . And as crazy as they were, Sylvain does agree. 

One such event was that his childhood friend and Crown Prince of Faerghus, Lord Dimitri, was almost assassinated during a bandit skirmish outside of Remire Village. 

Thankfully there was a band of mercenaries there that managed to handle the situation. Dedue, Dimitri's royal vassal and best friend almost had caused a furious rampage across the monastery after he knew of the incident. But kept calm knowing Dimtri would be displeased at his actions.

Instead the dark skinned man spent his days brooding at the monastery garden, picking wilted flowers and weeds. His mind making up scenarios that seemed to impossible yet real at the same time. 

This whole chaotic event lead to their class, the Blue Lions, getting a new professor and homeroom teacher in the form of Mr Byleth Eisner, the one and only Ashen Demon. He was the successor of the infamous Jeralt Eisner, The Blade Breaker and former Captain of the Knights of Seiros. 

Apparently he had managed to save the future Flame Emperor, Heir to the Throne, Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg, by deflecting a fatal blow and had managed to drive back the bandits on his own. 

Archbishop Rhea, the leader of the Church of Seiros,the group that was in charge of Garreg Mach Monastery, requested that the jolly crew come so she could personally thank them for their valiant efforts. Although beneath her eyes, Sylvain could see something dark swirling in those shining jades. Whatever her plan was with that mercenary wasn't going to end well but that was beyond his power. 

Mr Byleth Eisner. Definitely a textbook renowned mercenary and someone Sylvain definitely wouldn't want to fuck with. 

This man was a force to be reckoned with, albeit too emotionless at times. Sylvain had seen his childhood friend and usual berater, Felix, a prodigy in swordfighting be at the mercy of their new professor in a duel. 

A chilling sight, Sylvain assured himself as he thought of the incident. But anything was better than being stuck in a room with Professor Manuela, who was attractive but as Sylvain could describe - - - - akin to a whore. 

Sunlight peered through his curtains, light dancing across his room. Sylvain woke up and stretched his joints. 

'Oh Seiros was that a good night's sleep'. He glanced at the clock. It showed that it was 12:30 in the morning. It also showed that Sylvain was very late to his class. 

Fodlan be damned. 

................................…………………………………………………………

He ran as fast as his two legs could carry him, his mind only focusing on getting to class and hopefully, not get killed by his scary new professor. 

Eventhough his speed would put the Pegasus Knights of Seiros to shame, he was so focused on getting to class that he didn't see a person standing in front of him. As a result, they both collided at each other at record speeds. Or more like Sylvain slammed into the person at record speeds. 

"Seiros be damned does my fucking head hurt" 

Says the person who he collided with, rubbing the swelling red mark on his forehead. Sylvain was rubbing his back as he was thrown to the ground due to the collision. 

He quickly recovered though and stood up. He offered a helping hand to the fallen victim and managed to get a good look at the person he bumped into. 

It was a girl. A very cute girl in fact. She had sunset orange hair that reached her shoulders. She was of a lean build and was taller than the average girl. Her dark blue eyes squint in discomfort and pain. Her outfit was the standard academy's uniform but with slight modifications to the uniform's skirt. Sylvain guesses that shorts were her fashion sense. 

Pity really since the skirts really did accentuate his female friends' thighs. The way those skirts would flutter in the wind, giving a slight peek at their behind without revealing everything they have to offer.

Especially when they wear knee high stockings to go along with the skirts , the way that it hugs the thighs bring shivers down his spine. By the Goddess does Sylvain love skirts. 

She took his hand and stood up, regaining balance. Sylvain then noticed how tall she was. Her head was almost reaching his chin and by no means was he a man of a short stature. She then looked at him straight in the eye with a piercing stare. 

" If you can, I'd advise you to stop looking at my thighs." she adruptly interrupts his thoughts while subconsciously tugging her shorts down. Her eyes averted from his perverted gaze. 

" Huh, oh shit yeah, I'm sorry, that was really unbecoming of a me. Uhhh... Are you alright? Can I take you to Maneula's? " he offers his hand. 

Sylvain didn't realise that his gaze lingered a bit longer than he intended. Before Sylvain could stammer out a long paragraph of apologies and maybe flirt a bit with her, she quickly cut off his words. Brushing off his outstretched hand. 

" Sylvain, right?"

" You know something, darling? I would really like to know your-" Before Sylvain could finish his sentence, a stern voice cut through his words like a knife to butter. 

" Professor Byleth was searching for you, Sylvain. Also... he seemed a bit angrier than usual." 

Without sparing a glance, she dusted her clothes and went her own way. Sylvain was utmost sure that she even sashayed away. 

"I'll catch her name next time I guess" he shrugged and when a thought arises from deep within the crevices of his mind. 

Recapping what she said earlier. Sylvain noticed that he was in deep trouble.

' Neck deep in pegasus dung' as Ingrid would always say. He repeated her words like a mantra in his head. 

Without hesitation, he would've bolted straight towards the Blue Lion's Classroom where his classes were being held, if he didn't spot a long string of black ribbon with intricate gold designs on the sides on the floor. He made the conclusion that it belong to the mysterious girl he bumped into earlier. 

It must've fell from her when they collided with each other. Sylvain glanced towards the diracyion of the mysterious girl only to find no one in his disappointment. 

"Ughhh,,, I'll just give it to her later," he says stuffing the ribbon into his pocket before springing to action, he has delayed his entrance to class for far too long. 

........................................................................................

When he arrived later in class, he noticed that it was eerily quiet. He peeked his head around the large great oak doors of his classroom and saw that everyone was busying themselves writing something. Three guesses that it was a written assignment. 

Sylvain celebrated in his as he concocted a plan to sneak into class without anyone noticing. His eyes darts around in hopes that Professer Byleth wasn't there.

Sure enough, as if Saint Seiros was smiling down upon him, Professor Byleth was nowhere in plain sight. 

Sylvain got down on all fours and soundly crept to his seat. Thankfully no one noticed since his seat was the furthest back of the class. 

As he was sliding to his seat, he felt the surrounding atmosphere become cold. Maybe he was hallucinating due to being sleep deprived and having smashed his head with anothers but there was a slight pressure on his back, seemingly as if a sword was pointing at it. 

He audibly gulped nervously. Then his eyes dart around the class, noticing how the rest of his house members began looking at him with their own uneasy eyes. 

Except for one, Felix, who had eyes wide as saucers and a smile as big as the ocean, began chuckling at him while raising his hands as if he was congratulating someone. 

' That was a cute smile' Sylvain noted. 

" Bravo, casanova! You really went and did it." 

" Let me guess. He's behind me right?" Sylvain looks at him with deadpan eyes. 

"What else do you think?" a new voice chipped in. It belonged to Ingrid who shooked her head in disappointment and continued her work. " Idiot" she sighs under her breath. 

Sure enough, he turns his head around. He tries and calms his nerves which proved useless as every single cell in my body began to panic. His palpitating heartbeat was the only thing he could hear. 

Sylvain's shaky eyes then met his gaze. Professer Byleth was glaring down at him. His dark blue eyes seem like a raging storm ready to wreak havoc. With a low and thundering voice he uttered,

"Coming in late, Sylvain?"

"No - no, Prof- Professor" 

Sylvain stuttered while reflex tugging on his collar. 

" I was just busy, no, actually I was interrupted by something--no, actually it's someone really." he stuttered trying to regain composure, feeling disturbed by his dear professor's watchful gaze. 

He leaned closer towards Sylvain. Stormy blue eyes pierces through Sylvain that it almost made him blush on how intense that gaze was. 

Suddenly, Professor Byleth pulled back and stood upright. Without sparing a glance towards Sylvain, he went to his podium. He then continued the lecture as if he didn't just stared into the abyss that was Sylvain's soul. 

The student who were previously witnessing the fiasco then continued whatever they were doing beforehand which seriously creeped out Sylvain. 

" What a great way to start my day" he sighed while running his hair across his red hair. He then hears a voice whispering to him. 

" Pardon my rudeness but what caused you to be late Sylvain?" it was from Ashe, the adopted son of Lord Lonato and his seat mate. "Professor Byleth was searching all over the monastery for you!" he unneededly added. 

Sylvain was trying to make up an excuse since he didn't want to ruin his already damaged reputation. He was cut off by Ingrid before he could brainstorm one. 

" Hmph, knowing Sylvain he was probably went on with one of his 'Casanova Escapades' and didn't realise it until the sun came up ." 

Sylvain rolls his eyes at her statement. 

"If you have a smidget of a problem with me, Ingrid, just say it." 

They both went to a rather heated stare-off that even the sweethearted Ashe couldn't calm them down. 

"Then, pray tell, what made you late and embarrass our whole class in front of the Professor ?" Ingrid scoffs in the most endearing manner possible. " I worked really hard to get on his good side, Sylvain." she continued with more malicious intent dripping from her words. 

"Fine," Sylvain sighs in defeat. So much for a good reputation he thinks to himself.

"I got caught up with a girl" he says rubbing his temples. 

"Hah!" a voice interrupts, laughing , this time belonging to Felix, "The fox admits then how much of a self loathing manwhore he is." he mockingly says. 

"Shut up, Felix, " Sylvain glares at Felix that was smirking flithly at him, maybe viewing Sylvain as a piece of yesterday's trash. A bubbling rage in his stomach is set ablaze and arises. For some reason, his body moves on its own. He didn't mean to grab Felix, he really didn't. But for some reason, when Sylvain thought of the girl, heat rushed through his body and he felt strange. And Felix's mocking laugh wasn't really helping the situation.

He stood up and yanked Felix by the collar. This time growling at him. "I fell down, bumped into her and then helped her. What does that have to do with being a manwhore, Felix? " 

"Your family worked their asses of just so you could learn here!" Felix shoved him away. "And you used it to run around messing with women!" 

Before a fight could ensue, they were both dragged away from each other. Ashe and Ingrid were holding back Sylvain while Byleth and Dimitri instead with Felix. 

" Could we go atleast one day without any infighting, guys " experatedly says Dimitri, tapping his foot while gazing at the clock on the wall. 

" Goddamnit! Hey! Let me go!" 

"Your idioticness was what got us here, fox!" 

"ENOUGH! “ boomed throughout the class halls. 

Eyes all turned towards Professor Byleth. Not a single emotion presented itself on his face other than his eyebrows being 0.2% lower than usual. 

Professor Byleth then stared at both of them, looking increasingly disappointed by the second  
. He let go of his grasp on Felix. 

" When I chose to teach this house, I expected to teach a bunch of young nobles and commoners, not a bunch of animals!" Professor Byleth says with a stern voice. 

" Your behaviour today merits a punishment." 

Sylvain could hear the class collectively groan. 

" Ingrid and Ashe are stuck on stable duty for the next three weeks. The rest of the class will have extra classes on Sundays for the next two months." 

I hear the collective groan of the whole class (again). On the other hand,Ingrid was hardly containing the anger within while Ashe seemed way more disappointed in himself than usual . Sylvain almost wanted to laugh at them but restrained himself before he could do so. 

For some reason, Felix seems to think that glaring at him would lessen the punishment. Sylvain was almost content with his punishment until the Professor announced something else. 

"Sylvain and Felix will take mandatory counseling classes with Professor Manuela until she deems your cooperation sufficient and that no more outburst would happen on monastery grounds." 

You could hear a pin drop with how dead silent the class was after Professor Byleth muttered those words. 

Safe to say, Sylvain was going to die before he could finish his education here. Either because of Professor Manuela's possible sexual assault on him or Felix's attempts to assassinate him on the spot. 

This is going to be eventful year for sure. He then felt his hand feels around his pocket seemingly with a will of his own. His mind drifts to the blonde mysterious girl. 

"I should give it back to her" he mutters out loud. 

Felix could only stare at Sylvain wondering what he meant by that. 

..........................................................……………………………

Later that day after an excruciating class that consisted of Sylvain trying to shake off the glares he'd gotten from his classmates, it was finally time for dinner. 

Usually only him and his merry little band went to the dining hall together. This time it seemed as if the whole class came. He found out that it was because the head chef decided to serve his infamous apple pie. 

The hall was loud and radiated a cheerful atmosphere that made everyone forget about the previous incident. It even other houses had merged together eating happily with one another. An pie eating competition even broke out between Raphael of the Golden Deer with Dedue, Dimitri's royal vassal. Although surrounded with happiness, butterflies still resides in his stomach. 

His mind subconsciously travels, leaving Sylvain to daydream. His mind flashes images of the girl he bumped into. 'There's that rush of heat again'. Sylvain's eyes darts across the room trying to find the mystery girl. 

Sure enough, she was in the dining hall. 

Instead of witnessing the eating competition or having a conversation with someone, she sat alone at an empty table that was tucked away from the busy atmosphere of the dining hall. 

She was instead focused on reading a book, her eyes darting from word to word, fingers turning page to page. Whatever she was reading was probably interesting as it seemed to have taken all of her attention. 

Sylvain then remembered about the ribbon in his pocket and called out to the girl. 

" Hey! “ he shouted at the top of his lungs." Blonde girl reading a book over there! " he shouts again now, standing and frantically waving his arms. He got no reaction as his voice was drowned out by the other noises in the dining hall. 

" What is it now you dolt?" snaps Ingrid shushing Sylvain from causing any embarrassment again. 

To her dismay, Sylvain completely ignored her and walked over to the furthest table that she could see. On that said table, a girl sitting was sitting there. . She shakes her head in disappointment but was at this point was too tired to care with Sylvain and his supposed casanova antics. 

He ran up and promptly sat down in front of her. The girl raises her head to meet Sylvain's eyes and once again can he hear his heartbeat rising. Those eyes were really something, he concluded. 

"Why are you sitting here and not with your friends? “ 

She asked quickly with a slight hint of malice dripping in her every word. He guesses that she might be in a bad mood today. 

" Oh well I came to give you something back! You dropped it earlier " He says while rummaging his pockets. 

This had seemed to piqued her interest as she closed her book and rested her chin on her hand. A gesture of lazy interest he presumes. Sylvain could clearly see that it was a book about the history of crests in Fodlan. He made a mental note that she was 'that' kind of person. Although another part of him hoped that it was for a history assignment. 

"Here! This fell when we bumped into each other earlier" 

Inside his palm was the black ribbon she had wore earlier. Seeing her precious ribbon, she began to uneasily pat down her hair. 

"So that's why Petra asked if I had changed my....." she muttered under her breath but just loud enough for Sylvain to hear. 

Her wide eyed realisation and her soft pink lips gasping in shock was sight to behold. Sylvain swears that his heart was leaping a mile a minute looking at her. 

She quickly snatched the ribbon out of his hand and began fixing her hairdo back. In a frantic mess, she couldn't get the ribbon up properly. She sighs and tries again. 

"By Seiros, why now of all times? “ she says exhaustedly as she combs through her again. 

" Want any help there? "Sylvain chuckles at the sight of her. 

" By you? No. " she says quickly dismissing Sylvain's advances. 

Sylvain ignored her comments and leaned forward anyways . Taking the ribbon from her delicate hands, he pushed back a lump of her hair and effortlessly laced it across it. The girl could only sit back and watch, too speechless to do anything about it. 

The end result was a simple and cute hairdo. Instead of her bangs being pushed back by the ribbon, her hair now was in a small braid that reached her shoulder blades with the ribbon acting as a small flower shaped accessory tucked away in her ear. 

He rubbed his hands together while admiring his work. Truly, Sylvain had outdone himself. All those late night hairdressing lessons with the old maid he had when he was a child paid off. 

"So, do you like it?" he says with a curious tone, eager to hear her response. 

"It's- it's beautiful," she replied waveringly " I'd never expected someone like you to know how to do this" 

She admired her new hairdo with amazement. It was cute but a tad bit weird. Maybe she wasn't exposed to a lot of fashion trends like the other girls. 

He remembered how obsessed his cousins were with ruffles when they were children. Looking back they were always dressed like a mop whenever they came to his home. The thought made him miss the old good days. 

He sighed and sat back down. " It'll be embarrassing if an casanova extraordinaire like me doesn't know how to please a woman as beautiful as you." he ends his sentence with a flirty wink. 

Sylvain fully expected the girl to slap him after he ended his sentence but instead she gave a slight chuckle. 

" You're quite a funny person, Sylvain " 

Sylvain can count on one hand how many times he's been sincerely complimented by someone. This was one of those instances. He could feel a blush spreading throughout his face, creeping ever so slightly to his ears. He admits that its been a long time since he's been complimented by a girl. Well, honestly complimented atleast. 

He just remembered that he never learnt of her name  
What else does he have left then to ask of it. He hopes that it's a pretty name. 

"Speaking of which, you know my name but..... I don't know yours. Mind telling me, O' Mysterious One ?" 

He winks a bit at her hoping that she gets the message he's trying to send. 

"........." she stays quiet. 

" I may be a bit intellectually occupied but I know that a pretty girl like you must have a pretty name as well." 

He shrugs his shoulders this time employing a secret fabled courting technique. His laid his head on the table and gave her big puppy eyes. Surely she would get the message he's trying to send. 

She stood up though and neaten her clothes, indicating that she wanted to leave. Before leaving though she did give him a reply. 

" Well... Uhm.. My name is Ceres. Ceres Soleil. Nice meeting you, Sylvain Jose Gautier."

How she knew his whole name was a mystery (maybe he was popular with the ladies which he hopes is true) but her name was pretty as he imagined it to be. Ceres Soleil. Meaning star's light. Her father has good eye for names. 

He quickly regained his composure though and decided to leave.Before that, he glanced around the dining hall and noticed that he was the only one left save for the maids and chefs who were busy cleaning up and sweeping. 

He was so enraptured in his little chat with Ceres that he didn't noticed how the dining hall slowly emptied out . He guesses that Dimitri, Felix and Ingrid bailed on him after they saw him talking with Ceres. They must've thought that he was flirting with her. So much for 'childhood besties'. 

He crept out of the dining hall and sluggishly walked to his dorm room. Around the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar silhouette blocking the doorway to his room. 

'Fuck, it's Professor Byleth. He must be searching for me. Well, no time like the present.' he muttered. 

He immediately turned around and put on the biggest smile he could muster up. 

" Heya, Professor!" I fake a smile and wave at him. " Looking for me?" 

Professor Byleth turns around and stares at me with his deadpan eyes. How he still manages to creep me out on months ends is a total mystery. 

"I came to inform you about your counselling sessions with Professor Manuela. It'll be held at nighttime every odd day of the week." he stated that as a matter of fact way. 

Sylvain was left shocked. That meant that almost all of his free time is going to be spent with that whore of a counsellor . Sylvain's head feels a bit lighter than usual now. Maybe it's the goddess's way of saying that it was his time to leave the plain of this world. 

" Also please clean up your room, Sylvain. It's an utter mess." 

" Alright, Professor. I'll get on to that in a jiffy" he replied trying to sound happy but he honestly sounds like a donkey at this point. 

"And also.... what's the word again ...." Professor Byleth wonders while rubbing his chin. He pondered for a while which wrecked every nerve in Sylvain's body. 

"Ah-.That's the word," he snapes his fingers. 

"You have very,,,,,,, colourful interests, Sylvain. Best keep those books to yourself next time" said the professor, pointing to a stack of books Sylvain had on his bedside table. 

'Wait a minute-, when did those things get there?' 

As he hears the professor's footsteps walking into the distance, he can't help noticed the upturned lips carved into the professors face.

Sylvain then concludes the best course of action is to tie a noose and hang himself. 

Or throw himself into the Red Canyon and die to some bandits. 

That's a neat idea too. 

........................................................................................

PARALOUGE: SYLVAIN AND FELIX 

Sunlight peaks through Sylvain's window, shining on his own person. He rubs his eyes as he tries to get out of his own bed. 

Sadly, his own covers are too snug for him to leave them. He falls back onto them and continues his peaceful slumber. 

'I can't just leave my babies alone now can't I ?' 

As much as he wants to fall asleep, his mind betrays him and it wanders to an image of a furious Byleth, a betrayed Felix and a dissapointed Manuela.

"Ughhhhh...Bastard what the hell....." he swears. He peers out of his windowsill to look at the church's clock tower. It chimes a familiar tune echoing throughot the monastery as the birds scatters across the orange dyed sky .

The hands' point towards the number 6 engraved onto the face of the clock.He took a double take until it finally hit him. 

'Oh goddess above- it's six! .' he worried internally.' I can't be late twice in a day, right?' A literal sweatrop trail down his forehead. 

A shriek pierces Sylvain's ears. He looks down below towards the courtyard facing the boys dormitory only to see a shocked maid, flushing from head to toe.

Him, being the ever brilliant madman he was, whistles a sweet tune towards the maid while presenting his piece de resistance, a flirty wink.

This results in the maid picking up the basket of herbs she had dropped to the floor and dashing towards the greenhouse. He chuckles a bit while shutting his curtains. Not wanting any more ladies to faint at his ever regal self.

As he gets ready for Manuela's counselling session, he then notices the reason for the maid's shocked face. He was actually in his birthday suit during the whole ordeal. 

'Well, no use crying over spilt milk,' he says to himself. He does a little shrug. 

As he was getting ready, his door swung open violently.

"BAMMMMMMMMMMMM"

The initial sound makes Sylvain's heart jump a few feet. And well his whole body actually. 

As he tries to calm himself, he sees a pale scowling face covered by a tuff of long black hair, tied into messy man bun with clumps of it sticking out. It was no doubt Felix, who seemed worryingly but nonetheless not fazed at Sylvain's naked glory.

"Ummmm... Can you maybe like...close that door, Felix" his hands wander around to grab a piece of cloth " I'm kinda exposed right now."

Felix's gaze drifts elsewhere in his room. "Did you forget that you're a manwhore, Sylvain. Or is your brain rotting from how flithy you're room is." Felix's scowl deepens as he said the last word.

He walks around Sylvain's room, rearranging his perverted books into a neat pile under his bed and begins picking up the various clothes thrown about.

" Goddess above, I knew you were an animal to an extent but I didn't know it was this much."  
says Felix as wrinkles form between his brows, showing a disgusted expression.He squeezed his nose at the foul smell. Sylvain is so sure that his room doesn't smell that much. 

Sylvain scurries over towards Felix as he tries opening a trunk underneath Sylvain's bed. Of course thsi tiem fully clothed.

" Hey there buddy~ Don't you think we're kinda late to Manuela's class?" Sylvain touches Felix's shoulders and guides him outside while discreetly closing the door behind them.

Felix was quick to shrug off Sylvain's steel grip on him. He points at Sylvain and exclaims

" Touch me again and you'll find yourself missing a genitalia or so, you filthy animal."

Sylvain, having heard these words about a thousand times or so, stifles a laugh while patting Felix's back. Totally dismissing the threats played against him a few moments ago.

" You're such a cutie, you know that."

" Keep those insults to yourself. " replies Felix in a less than friendly tone. To an outsider, most people would think that Felix hates the everloving hell out of Sylvain but he knows better. Afterall, they knew each other from birth. Heck, Sylvain was Felix's first friend! 

"Ahem- if you excuse me, I have some business to do."Felix says as he walked away from Sylvain. 

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to go to Manuela's right now!" 

"Tell that sad excuse of a professor that I'm going to the bathrooms." 

"Oh, ok then.“ 

As Sylvain walks away towards Manuela's class he notices his friend's face being a little red. A fever, perhaps. 

" Damn that animal"

.............................……………………………………………………………

Being in Professor Manuela's class was.....a tad bit unique to say atleast. How in the heavens did Lady Rhea allow her educators to run around in these kinds of outfits. 

Prof Manuela struts around laden in a deep turquoise bikini that covers literally none of her voluptuous chest with an oversized white coat with golden straps laden everywhere and apparently that's acceptable by academy standards. 

Well, Sylvain wasn't complaining however. The view of Professor Manuela's assets were pretty neat. What he was complaining however was the sheer utter awkwardness that roused from Felix's lack of presence. He knows that Professor Manuela is well aware of his casanovic tendencies but he wouldn't like getting expelled for inappropriate actions so well into the 3rd month of school. 

"Dear, mind telling me where that dashing friend of yours might have ran to? “ says the professor lazily as she does her work in utter boredness. She twirls around her quill as she drapes herself onto her table.

"Does your friend seriously know how bad it is to keep a lady waiting!" she exclaims, clearly on the verge of losing it.

Or maybe she was drunk. Sylvain does smell a familiar scent around the room. But then again the so called 'professional educater' does drink a lot. 

Suddenly, heavy footsteps could be heard rushing towards the classroom. A handful of students slams the door open so wide that he swears that it had unhinged from its bolts. 

A chorus of panicked shouts burst out at the same time.Sylvain spun his head to look at Prof Manuela. Mayhaps , this was enough to completely make Manuela lose it? 

Sure enough she did. 

"Alright, alright children. Goddess, One at a time please!" she says as she rubs her forehead. Sylvain tries hard to stifle a laugh. Manuela gives him a hard glare afterwards. 

"T-THERE'S AN ACCIDENT! " screams the first. 

"THE GAZEBO EXPOLDED! " screams the second. 

"Wait-, I thought we were reporting about the mess hall's explosion?" 

'Wait, what?' Sylvain ponders. His crosses both of his arms and noticeably lays back. He laughs again, getting another glare from Manuela, this surely got a lot more interesting. 

"WAIT WHAT!" 

Apparently this was a shocker to everyone in the room( excluding Sylvain of course).The two students are now frantically pacing across the room while Manuela immediately got up and prepared medical kits to treat any resulting injuries. She adjusted her coat and proclaimed. 

"Well, we have no time to waste! We have to make sure everyone's safe" she says as she garbs both of the students' hands and fled the classroom. 

Now Sylvain was all alone. He stared at the clock and contemplated whether to offer his help or not. Who knows maybe they'll be some cute chicks he could pick up and mess around with. It'll be nice to help some people out and give him some brownie points with the monastery. Maybe it'll convince Professor Byleth that he wasnt qualified for Manuela's extra classes. 

He was already celebrating in his mind when he hears slow footsteps, almost seemingly like the prepatrator is sneaking, across the hallway.He peeks his head over the mahogany doors of Manuela's office to see...... Felix? Out of all people. 

As usual, he has his iconic scowl and knitted brows that never seem to leave his face. He seems to be relaxed and , well as relaxed as someone like Felix could be anyway. He leans on the doorway and crosses his arms. 

"Don't you have anything better to do, Sylvain? “ he says as if was the one who was on time. But he followed his berating with a sly wink. 

" Well, I was being a diligent student as always. "Sylvain replies sarcasticly. He had caught Felix's obvious signal and jumped out of his seat and catches up with Felix. Afterall, Manuela's is going to be a bit fully occupied for some hours.

As he and Felix walk towards the training grounds. It was a nice calming walk. Well it was if you could manage to tune out the screaming that's coming from the mess hall and the greenhouse. Sylvain wonders if there was a possibility that Felix may have caused this mayhem. 

"Hey, Felix?" 

"What is it?" he replies with a bored expression plastered on his face, arms still crossed. 

"Did you, you know, caused all of this mayhem? Sylvain points towards the greenhouse and the mess hall. 

Looking a bit offended, Felix raises his arms to defend himself." Have you stooped that low to say that I would act so foolish as to set half of the monastery ablaze?" 

Sylvain's eyes wander off towards Felix's eyes. 

'Maybe he didn't do it after all' Nah, he would, . 

For some reason he could From the far corner of his eye he could see a two blurry figures with blonde hair 

"Hey, are you listening?" 

"Huh?“

"All I said was that I may or may not suggest Annette to cook a risotto la mageribe du creme for the Bonding Bites program, that's all!" he scoffs and pouts. His cheeks inflating and adding a slight tint of red to his face. 

"YOU DID WHAT!!"

Someone or something screams out loud. 

The scream was at first thought to be from Professor Byleth but Sylvain had recall on how he had gone off to help the Knights of Seiros on a bandit cleanup. So he was off the checklist. 

But in the end, they need no checklist as they turned around to see a furious Dimitri and a dissapointed Ingrid. 

"I swear that I lay my eyes off of you guys once and then I wake up to see half the monastery ablaze." Ingrid dismisses as she tries and calm down Dimitri, who was rather furious. 

"Do you realise what you have done Felix?" says Dimitri exasperatedly. "You've caused a lot of trouble for the church." Now Dimitri sounds like a worried mother than an actual worried mother. 

"Never caught you as someone who would so much as care how the church is faring" Felix retaliates. "I mean I wasn't the one who directly blew up the mess hall right? It was Annette."he says smirks. 

Sadly Dimitri knew that Felix would go down without a fight. He was about to make up a comeback when Ingrid bashed both of their hands together, before another fight happen that could probably add to more destruction of monastery property. 

" If hope that when I bash your heads together that your braincells would multiply but sadly zero times zero is still zero."

Ingrid sighs dejectedly. Her grip on both their scalps was almost ironlike. It seems to hurt a ton as both of them were grunting and trying to shake of Ingrids steel grip. They both remained in their rather humiliating position till they reached the train grounds. 

The training grounds were empty when they got there. Usually it was busting with groans of pain and the sound of clashing weapons. However, as it was night, the atmosphere has been replaced with eerie quietness. The limited light did a good job in amping up the creepiness factor, it was like Sylvain could feel someone breathing down his neck. Very chilling indeed 

"What are you waiting for, grab your weapons and train." Felix says as he does warmup swings with his blade. His blade cuts through the air in quick succession, each swing getting more accurate and powerful than the last. It was clear to Sylvain that Felix hadn't been slacking off on his training. 

He picks up a stray lance from the weapon racks and starts doing his warmups. With a strong flick of the arm, his lance ricocheted of the target dummy and lands on the grass. He was getting very shabby with his lance work, evident by the broken lance and the unhinged wooden dummy. He picks up the pieces of the lance and casts them aside. He sits down and laments. "I've gotten rusty, haven't I?" he chuckles a bit. 

"Well, Professor has been focusing you in magic more than lances nowadays." replies Dimitri as he polishes his own lance. Taking extra precaution to not break it in half. "Maybe he's trying to make you into a dark knight." 

"More like dark mage." Sylvain replies. "My lance work is getting shabbier by day."

"That's why you need to keep training all the time." Felix says as he finished his set of warmups. Sweat form between his brows,and rolls down his face. "Or you'll end up being a useless failure of a house heir." 

Sylvain jokingly squeezed his chest in pain and exclaims exaggeratedly,. "Geez, Felix. You didn't need to attack all my insecurities." He knows that as harsh as Felix is, deep down inside, he's a good person. 

"Well ever since the professor saw me teaching Annette, said I was good at it, and now he's been aiming me to become a dark mage. So he's focusing me more on dark magic than lances." 

" That's odd, never thought you were proficient in magic." 

"Me too, apparently." Sylvain straightened his back and cracked his knuckles. He flexed his arm muscles as a wisp of darkness swirled around it. Suddenly, a big lance made out of the darkness swirled into existence and with a flick of the wrist, it shot out from Sylvain's hands. It swiftly pierces the dummy and blows up in a small explosion. 

Small was an understatement. The wind gust caused by the explosion was strong enough to blow away the weapon rack. Even the lance in Dimitri's hand flew away and slammed into a wall, shattering it. 

"My- my lance.." 

"Oops, overdid that part. " Sylvain turns towards the group and gives a small apologetic smile. 

"How proficient are you in dark magic exactly? “ Ingrid says cautiously." And how are we sure you weren't the reason that caused the explosions? “ she gives Sylvain a comical look of suspicion. Her eyebrows frowned and her lips pouted . 

As the rest laugh at the silly joke. (Felix being Felix just scoffs a little.) 

She grabs the some broken wood from the corner of the hall and piles them up. She then takes a broom and sweeps all the ash and debree littered across. Some muttering about 'always cleaning up after these buffoons' and 'I'm not appreciated enough' could be heard . 

Meanwhile Felix, Sylvain and Dimitri had rested on the floor of the hall. Silently cleaning up their weapons and their clothes. It was peaceful quietness until someone said a word. 

"You shouldn't talk to her, Sylvain." 

It came from Ingrid , who was still cleaning up their mess. She spoke with a stern voice, her eyes never really leaving the floor. 

"Nothing good ever happens when she's around." she continues with no remorse. Her hands were still on the broom, sweeping. 

Another voice chimes in, this time belonging to Felix.  
"For once I agree, that girl is nothing but bad news." his fingers twirl around the hilt of his sword. "She's like a black cat, a broken mirror." 

Sylvain was now thoroughly confused. Surely this girl wasn't as bad as they seemed. His mind lingers on their memory at the mess hall. Her smile made him feel things, his hearts thumping in his chest and butterflies in his stomach. For once, he thought that Ceres was a normal girl, not one after his crest . Before he could respond, someone interrupted. 

"She's a bad omen." Ingrid continues, not letting her eyes stray off the floor. "We're inclined to be concerned, Sylvain, as your friends." 

His eyes drifted towards Felix, who was still ogling at his sword as a lover would do although after hearing what Ingrid had said his face contorted into a scowl.On his left, Dimitri looked as if he wanted to say something, but he kept it at the back of his throat. 

He did slowly sputtered out something, his hands rubbing his temples and combing his blonde locks. His eyes closed in discomfort. 

"As......much as I think that we should give people the benefit of the doubt, I may..... have heard many unpleasant things about her." 

He combs through his hair again. This time slightly relaxed. 

"and those things are nigh unpleasant." 

Dimitri shivers as he said his statement. 

All this judgemental quips really grinded all of Sylvain's gears. There was this haunting feeling of being left in the dark by his trusted friends. Surely, she wouldnt be as bad as they seemed to say. A gut punching feeling raced in his body. 

" Oh, come on. She's really nice, alright." he shrugged it off. "I mean I know I just hanged out with her for like once, but you guys are already on her case like a bunch of rabid wolves."

He looked over to see only Ingrid, Felix and Dimtri's face of shock. He crossed his arms and smirked to himself. Victory is in my hands, he thought. 

"I mean what did she do, anyways." he jokingly said. "Kill someone?" 

"Yes."

"Yeah." 

"She did. " 

Safe to say, he was the one in shock. 

"Wait, what?! " 

Dimtri cleared his throat and spoke softly. 

"Well not 'kill' as like stab someone in the neck' but it's more like-

" That whore went and destroyed someone's life. " interrupted Felix.

" His head rolled into the trash the next day" 

He huffs then crosses his arms.

A wide eyed Dimtri stares at Felix in awe and adds another statement. 

" Ahem, that and many other things to be exact." 

Sylvain is still not convinced at this point. She could never had planned to bump into him, right? The plan was too intricate and not to mention there would countless of variables at work here. A smidget of doubt arose. 

"Alright, wow." he rubs his neck. "But- she couldn't have planned the whole thing, right. Plan's too intricate." 

"I mean it could all be a huge misunderstanding, right?" 

His eyes sweep across the room, edge toe edge, scanning his dear friends' faces for conformation or anything really other than disagreement. 

Sadly he couldn't find none. 

He picked up his lance and placed it back on the weapon rack and sighed to himself. His face contorting into displeasure. Why does all of his closest friends baby him all the time. He's gotten into this sort of dance before. He know that he could take care of himself.

He thinks of two reasons why. 

Number 1, hes legal. Number 2, he was supposed to be the one taking care of the others. Not the other way around. It felt wrong. Sylvain could feel in his gut that Ceres wasn't that type of person. Usually in this type of situation, It could be that it his dick that was thinking for him but this time he sure didn't felt like it. 

Before he could say anything else, sounds of boots  
clicking across the hallway interrupted his thought process. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK sup, thanks for reading this. I can't really get this out of my mind for a while and I just wrote on a whim.
> 
> BTW, Ceres is an original character that I made. I won't be planning anything yet for this character. But maybe I'll make one in the future.
> 
> If anyone acts too ooc then I'm sorry, I really love fire emblem so I'm trying my best to encapsulate who they really are


End file.
